Two to Tango
by Akira-kun
Summary: "High School 10 years reunion was as peaceful as it could be, but a big storm is about to hit Shikamaru's life and he couldn't push it back any longer: Neji had made a decision and he was not going to let it go this time." UA. Oneshot. Yaoi. Lemon.


**A.N.: [** **IMPORTANTE - PLEASE READ** **]** This fic as written as a side fic for " _Darlin'_ , _save the last dance for me"_ , a SasuNaruSasu that you can find on my profile. Although, I do believe this **fic can stand alone** and it's truly a shame to hide NejiShika porn in a SNS fic.

 **What do you need to know about _Darlin'_?  
** UA fic, with 10 years High School Reunion as main theme. (Ages 27/28)  
Neji got divorced one year prior because he realized he was gay.  
Shikamaru has a 4 year old daughter of an unknown mother that is totally out of the picture.  
They have been sharing Shikamaru's apartment since Neji's divorce because Shikamaru felt guilt of making Neji realize his sexuality (which lead to the divorce and a big drama within the Hyuuga family).  
They are not a couple, they are not fuckbuddies and they are not romantically involved in any possible way at the current moment.  
This scene is set right after the end of the High School reunion.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto nor its characters belong to me.

 **Beta:** Lemonlov3

Enjoy and please don't forget to review =3

* * *

 **It takes two to tango - side fic of Darlin'  
** _|Para a coisa lá que manipula o meu cérebro a escrever o que ela quer - Happy bday, love|_

They got out of the taxi and crossed the yard in silence, before entering the building and taking the elevator to the 8th floor. The metallic doors opened lazily and Shikamaru watched as Neji walked out with his usual grace and cat like movements, his loose cocoa hair slightly undulating behind him. He had been quiet since they left the Reunion and, although silence had always been comfortable between them, on that particular night, it felt heavy. And that was a weight Shikamaru didn't know where it came from or even why. He couldn't point it out, he couldn't tell the roots of it, he could just feel it. And it felt wrong.

The Reunion had been peaceful and easygoing. None of the big dramas compared to the ones that could have happened, no awkward situations and no stupid questions coming from stupid people. It was nice and smooth. Shikamaru had the feeling it had went really well when they left the place. But the colossal intensity of the silence that followed them into the taxi and all way home was proving him to be mistaken.

Neji opened the front door with a click after inputting the security code and entered the apartment, holding the door for Shikamaru to join him. The Nara followed the other man inside the place and muttered a quiet " _thank you_ ". He walked to the small hall in the entrance of the apartment and took his sneakers and jacket off before hearing the soft _click_ of the front door closing. And then, he heard nothing. Not Neji's steps or movements, clothes or shoes being removed, not even his breathing. Shikamaru cursed mentally as all the weight he was feeling during the trip back was suddenly doubled over his shoulders. He straightened himself, sighed and turned to see his friend leaning against the front door, eyes closed, and that cold and neutral mask Shikamaru knew Neji used when doing business. _And it should stay in business, not coming home._

As slowly as the ticking of the analogic clock on the hall, Neji raised his face and opened his pearly eyes to gaze directly into Shikamaru's soul. There was no need for words on that moment, Neji knew that and Shikamaru knew it even better. All the weight, all the silence, had finally showed their roots and Nara was not happy to see them. He cursed mentally again, not daring to say a word as he knew what was to come and planed on postponing it as long as he could. He held the stare Neji was giving him and did his best to hide how much he would take _anything_ over the look on those pale eyes.

The ticking of the clock echoed in the dim light of the room and the silence was weighing more than ever. It was so heavy on Shikamaru's shoulders that he wasn't sure he was still breathing, that if he was still able to pull in air to his lungs such was the pressure around them. And even though, he hoped for it not to be broken. He would do anything for Neji to just shake his head and give him a fake smile and walk inside the apartment like that moment had never happen. Anything for it to just vanish like a silly dream. _Anything_. But as his father once told him, luck is a Lady and she's usually in a bad mood whenever one needs her.

"Shikamaru," Neji muttered in his dark and hoarse tone, and it took the Nara all he had to hold that gaze and to remain still. All his instincts were telling him to run, to avoid that, to stay away from the fire that was walking in his direction, and he wanted to listen to them - oh, if he did! - but there was a tiny voice in the deep end of his heart that was whispering to him, freezing him on his spot, not allowing him to move. He thought it was his masochist side finally showing up it's face - what else could it be? Neji breathed out haltingly and blinked before piercing Shikamaru's chest with the words that Nara wanted all but to hear. "We need to talk."

"Not today," Shikamaru muttered in the last puff of air leaving his lungs. He wished to have more strength in his voice, in his posture and in his expression. He wished he could have a cold and stoic mask to put on during that moment and hide his weak attempt at preventing that conversation to happen behind a powerful façade. But Shikamaru wasn't Neji or one of the Uchiha's and, on that particular moment, it was hard enough not to crumbled down before Neji's piercing gaze, let alone pretend to be stronger than what he really was. "Please, Neji… Not today."

"We can't postpone this any longer, Shikamaru." Neji breathed, still leaning against the door, his tall figure engulfed in the shadows of the apartment, penetrating eyes never leaving the Nara. And the silence growing in the dark, in between their voices and their breaths, was slightly maddening. "We can't keep doing this."

"It's Miwa's birthday tomorrow, Hyuuga!" The Nara declared with a still warning even if his voice was failing him and his head was spinning. He had no strength for that. He couldn't fight that battle. He was too emotionally involved to be able to distance himself enough to win. "Don't do this today."

"Shikamaru…"

"Not today!" The Nara yelled, turning away and walking to the living room. Lights were turned on, but the darkness of the weight kept grasping his skin, making him tired and with a feeling of being lost that he only recalled once in his lifetime. "Next week."

"And next week you're going to tell me the same." Neji stated with a freezing tone, a hurtful timber cracking his cold mask as he followed the Nara to the living room. He leant against the doorframe and crossed his arms, eyes never leaving the figure standing next to the window. "I don't want to do this more than you do."

"Then don't!" Shikamaru exclaimed and turned again to face his friend. He was looking tired, exhausted actually, and what he wanted more than anything in the world was just to forget that subject and go to sleep. Go back and pretend that everything was perfect and that they didn't have a freaking elephant in the room for longer than they would like to admit. "You don't have to. Don't be troublesome."

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you honestly think this is ok!" Neji demanded, his pale orbs narrowing. Shikamaru was pacing back and forth between the window and the coffee table in the center of the room. The tension grew stronger. "This is far from the situation I got us into last year, Shikamaru! My divorce is done, my uncle has calmed down, my situation in the company is as stable as it ever was and I'm not just a friend that is sharing a house with you. This has gotten complicated and will get even worse by the day if I don't leave now."

"Do you hate living with us?" Shikamaru asked out of the blue, stopping next to the coffee table and giving Neji a blank, side glance. Neji pressed his lips together in order not to curse or insult his friend before such a ridiculous question. "Then you don't have to leave."

"You're being childish," Neji sighed, covering his eyes with a hand and cursing under his breath. "You know this is more complicated than whether I like staying here with you and Miwa or not." He paused, looking again to the man standing in the middle of the living room. Why was he making it so damned difficult? "We can't keep living like this, Shikamaru. We can't keep playing house. It's not going to work."

"Fine! Then leave!" Shikamaru declared, waving his hand and turning away again. "I'll find a way to tell Miwa why _dada_ isn't living with us anymore!"

"For fuck's sake, Nara! Stop acting like a spoiled brat!" Neji yelled and stepped forward, closing the distance between them. "You should know, better than anyone, that this is not going to work. You know it and yet you keep acting like this. Stop it! Go back to being the rational bastard that you usually are and stop with all this emotional blackmail!"

"I'm telling you it's fine. How is that me not being rational?" Shikamaru questioned, walking back in the coffee table direction, a blank expression on his face, hands in his pockets. "You're right, this won't work. We're both grown ups and we need to see what's best for Miwa. And us pretending to be a lovely couple for her sake is only going to get the three of us hurt. So yeah, I am being rational here, Hyuuga. Go!"

They fell silent once more and the weight of the entire situation was crushing them little by little. Shikamaru just wanted it to end, instead of letting the wound bleed at an excruciatingly slow pace. His mind was drained and begging for mercy as he was trying, over and over again, to come up with a solution that would fix the problem without hurting anyone. But the only solutions his precious brain kept coming up with held too much of a high chance of ending tragically than the one they were already facing at this moment.

He sighed, listening to Neji's irregular breathing as the Hyuuga moved closer, oh so delicately. Waiting for him to make the next move in a game that Shikamaru just wanted to surrender.

"What are you so scared of?" Neji muttered, his mask cracking slightly with the painful emotion crawling under his skin. He watched as Shikamaru growled in frustration and passed both hands through his hair before setting them at the base of his nape. "I don't understand you, Nara. I've tried, I swear I've tried, but I don't. You don't want me to leave and yet, you keep me at bay when I try to step closer."

Silence was all he got as an answer as Shikamaru remained still in the middle of the living room. Neji stepped forward again, their bodies coming close enough to feel each other's heat, even without touching. His eyes scanned his friend's face calmly, analysing all sharp features and trying hard to figure all the lines across his skin. All the reasons hidden behind those concealed emotions. He raised a hand slowly, hesitantly, wanting to caress Shikamaru's face, but giving up before he could. He sighed, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip, his mask was painted with the black roots of hurt spreading across his face. And Shikamaru did nothing more than remaining painfully still.

"It's almost like you're playing me in this wicked version of a fairy tale. I'm not good enough for you and yet you don't let me leave. What do you want from me?" Neji breathed, eyes still close, his nose almost brushing the side of Shikamaru's cheek. He felt his body tremble and he prayed to whomever was willing to listen, to allow the quantity of self control remaining inside him to be enough to endure that conversation. "You know how I feel about you, I never hid that. You knew how much I wanted to hear you tell me to stay with all your heart. But you didn't and I respect that." He paused again, inhaling gradually. "What I can't have you doing is manipulating me to stay because of how I feel about your daughter."

"Bastard!" Shikamaru hissed, his left hand coming up roughly and grabbing the collar of Neji's shirt, pulling him even closer, dark eyes glaring into pearly irises. "Now she's _my_ daughter? Now it's convenient for you that she is _my_ kid? That's how you're going to do it, Hyuuga? Completely detach yourself from her?"

"Shikamaru-" Neji tried to argue, but the Nara pushed him back, tearing them apart, a mad expression crossing his sharp features.

"Never would I imagine that you and Miwa would get this close, Neji, never!" Shikamaru declared, hurt clouding his eyes little by little as Neji watched his reaction carefully. "When I told you to move in with us, I couldn't even imagine that you'll get along with a three year old, let alone grow to love her like I know you do! But it happened, and it's mutual on both extremes." He paused, passing a hand through his tired face and exhaling sharply, feeling his heart being squeezed tightly. "She loves you as much as you love her, so don't you fucking dare to call her _my_ daughter when it's more than clear that she's also _yours_!"

"God…" Neji muttered, covering his eyes with his hand and pressing his lips strongly together. "Don't make me the bad guy here, Shikamaru. I'm not the bad guy." He faced the Nara again, trying his best to ignore the acute sorrow spreading slowly through his veins, but not being able to be indifferent to the tarnished expression on Shikamaru's face before he turned away again. "What I want, more than anything, is to stay here, with _our_ daughter and be happy, just the three of us. But we're not silly teenagers anymore and we know that doesn't happen just because we want to." He held his breath and licked his lips before letting his voice out once again. Eyes piercing Shikamaru's. "We can't play house without being a couple, so I have to leave. We can't do this, Nara. We can't be the perfect family without actually being a family!"

"Tell me something I don't know." Shikamaru sighed and walked to the window again, turning his back to Neji and hoping - stupidly - for it all to be a bad dream. He cursed and leant against the frame, his breathing fogging the glass as droplets of rain started to fall. He swallowed dry and clicked his tongue, his voice sounding so rusty and tired, Neji wasn't sure if he really wanted to finish that talk anymore. "There were two moments in my life that I felt like the floor was cracking underneath me and I was about to fall. I was scared, so scared, I froze, I couldn't do anything! I couldn't act or even think, I just froze." He confessed, noticing by the reflexion on the glass that Neji was approaching him gently. His insides were contorting and his stomach was suddenly heavy, making him feel sick and his voice to wave. "When I found out that I was going to be a dad and I would have to raise her alone, was one of those moments. I spent two weeks drinking myself to sleep, wondering how someone who didn't have any ambitions in life, who had an ok-ish job and no security could raise a child. I was freaking out so much, I wasn't doing anything. And then, one day, I got up, I quit my stupid job, went back to my parents' house and sat down to put my life together because I was about to become a single dad and there was a little girl that would need me to be her everything!"

He watched from the corner of his eyes as Neji leant against the other side of the window frame, hurt eyes looking at him with a turmoil of emotions and feelings spinning behind the pearly irises. He tried to ignore the stare, but his entire body was giving up on him, allowing the emotions to run free through his blood, making him shiver and curse. He swallowed dry and took a deep breath before turning his eyes to hold Neji's stare once more.

"So when you came into our life, I thought it wouldn't be a big deal. I had it all covered, and it would be for a couple of months, so it was ok. But you didn't stay just a couple of months and Miwa got used to you and, out of the blue, it was not just me that was her everything. She didn't need just _me_ , anymore, she also needed _you_. I noticed how important you became for the both of us, how necessary you are in this house and... god!" Shikamaru breathed out, his hands closed strongly around his arms, his teeth creaking, all his will focused in keeping himself together and it wasn't working as his emotions were bursting, one by one, all defenses he had. He cursed grabbing the back of his neck, blunt nails digging into his skin, dark eyes staring into pale ones. "It scared the shit out of me, Neji. So much I lost my sense of rational!"

"You don't have to-" Neji tried, his voice not so certain anymore, his heart racing in pain for all the hurt he could see on his friend's face. Why did that had to be so damn hard? "I don't want to hurt you, Shikamaru, and I don't want to leave. But you don't want me as I want you and that is not something we can brush under the rug and pretend it's not a problem."

"My longest relationship was with Temari, and it was friends with benefits that lasted a couple of months before she set her eyes on you!" Shikamaru hissed, rolling his eyes and walking away again. "I never had something that you can actually call a relationship, I don't know how to do this. And I can't risk it with you because if I fuck up and you hate me after, it's Miwa who will suffer."

"It's not like you want a relationship with me, so I don't see what's the point here." Neji stated and, before he could notice, both of Shikamaru's hands were on the collar of his shirt, pushing him hard against the wall beside the window. Frustration was painting the Nara's face, badly concealing the twirl of conflicted feelings rushing through his cocoa eyes. Neji hissed when Shikamaru's arms pressed against his chest, forcing him to lose the air in his lungs. "What?" He almost spit, not understanding the sudden rush of anger.

"Are you listening to what I'm saying, Hyuuga? Me wanting you is not the freaking issue here!" Shikamaru growled, their faces too close, their breaths too strong against the other, their eyes in a locked glare. "We have a kid and everything we do has to be in her best interest. So the problem here is not if papa wants to fuck dada, the problem here is that papa doesn't know how to do that without screwing up!"

A thunder reaped the dark sky as Shikamaru's eyes widened gradually and he clenched his teeth together, holding his breath. He swallowed dry and inhaled slowly as his hands started to loose their grip on Neji's shirt and his body shifted its balance in order for him to step back. Silence was once more ruling over the moment and crushing them with its unbearable pressure. Shikamaru let go of Neji's shirt and passed a trembling hand through his hair before starting to turn away.

Neji's hand was on his elbow in the very next heart beat.

"Don't…" Shikamaru's voice was like a whisper, rusty, heavy, and he tried to free his arm, only to meet a stronger hold than he imagined.

"Do you mean that?" The husky tone on Neji's voice almost caught the Nara by surprise. Shikamaru cursed mentally and closed his eyes, not wanted to fix yet another problem he had just created. Neji's hand felt hot on his arm - too hot. And the distance that separated both of them was clearly not enough to keep him away from what was about to come. Like having a elephant in the room wasn't enough, he really had to put a spotlight on it, hadn't he?

"Neji, let go." Shikamaru asked softly, his mind losing to his feelings, his emotions taking over his body and he felt frustrated as hell because he was fighting it hard with his rational side and yet, he was still losing the battle. "It doesn't mean anything."

"You wanting me doesn't mean anything?" The Hyuuga questioned, pulling the other man closer, pale eyes piercing the olive skin as the Nara refused to turn to look at him. He could feel the blood pulsing in his veins, such was the sudden rush of adrenaline. "Look at me and tell me I'm delusional and misunderstood this all." Neji ordered, not allowing the other to free himself from the Hyuuga's hold. "Look at me and tell me you don't want me, Nara!"

"You're not listening, Hyuuga!" Shikamaru growled, finally turning his face to glare at Neji and shoving him back against the wall with his free arm. "It doesn't matter if I do, it doesn't change the fact that I can't make it work!"

As he tried to step away again, Neji used the movement to turn them around and push Shikamaru's back to the wall, pinning his arms and smashing their bodies together, not giving the Nara any chance to leave. Shikamaru cursed and struggled, trying to get away, to free himself, to push the Hyuuga out of his comfort zone, but Neji didn't allow it. He held onto the Nara, avoided a punch and stepped even closer when all Shikamaru wanted was to push him away. Their chests were firm against the other, Shikamaru's back against the cold wall and Neji's arms around him, forcing him into an embrace that was so full of emotion, that it was actually hurting both of them. Neji held Shikamaru tightly against his body, listening to the other man's rushed breathing so close to his ear and inhaling the musky and tobacco scent so characteristic of the Nara. He locked his position until he felt the pushes and pulls come to a stop, and the only things left were Shikamaru's trembling breathing and shattered resolution.

"The reason why a child is raised by two is not only because it's convenient, you know?" Neji muttered, his low toned voice brushing Shikamaru's ear delicately. He felt Shikamaru swallowing dry and was sure he could listen to the gritting of the Nara's clenched teeth, body trembling slightly. "But because a parent can't know everything and can't do everything. So when one doesn't know, the other fills in. And if both of them don't know, they have someone to hold their hand and walk at their side while they try to figure it out."

Neji sighed, letting his body back up just enough to be able to look Shikamaru in the eye. The tarnished expression on the Nara's face was painful to watch and even more hurtful to actually be able to feel him. All his insecurities, all his fears and ghosts, all the little things that made him human and not the rational robot most of their friends thought he was. They were all there, standing in front of him, perfectly painted on his friend's face, no cloud trying to hide it anymore.

Neji's hands caressed the other's shoulders as they came up to hold onto Shikamaru's nape, his thumbs brushing the olive skin of the Nara's cheeks, their chests still pressed against each other. Neji's heart waved a little when Shikamaru's hands grabbed his wrists strongly, but the Nara didn't try to release himself. Neji watched as Shikamaru blinked haltingly, cutting their gaze for a brief second, but never trying to run away from it.

"You never had a stable relationship and you're freaking out because of that, I get it!" Neji declared, his voice lower, almost a whisper. "But it's not fair that we both have to deny ourselves of what we want because you don't know how to make it work. Specially when I do!"

"You don't-" Shikamaru tried, exhausted. Neji's thumb brushed his lower lip, not letting him continue.

"I do. I had a very happy and stable relationship for over 8 years and it was with a woman." The Hyuuga smiled delicately, his eyes softening. "If I was able to make it last for that long, what makes you think I can't make us last a lifetime? I know you, I know us, and I know I can do this, even if you can't, even if you don't." He breathed calmly, leaning their foreheads together, holding the Nara's gaze and smiling at the crumbling emotions he saw there. "So trust me a little on this, please? Because I wouldn't bet us and our daughter on something I wasn't sure to give everything for."

The grip on Neji's wrists tightened with Shikamaru's nails digging into his porcelain skin. Neji watched in silence as Shikamaru blinked again and opened his mouth as if to talk, but his voice never came out. He breathed, his tongue darting out to lick his lips gently, eyes never leaving Neji's. He shook his head, cursed in silence and closed his eyes. The conflict running inside him felt stronger than Neji could ever remember. Like a thunderstorm growing more and more chaotic by the second and preparing to burst.

He reopened his eyes and his gaze fell lower as he moved oh so slowly, hesitantly, brushing his nose against Neji's, tasting the sour whiskey on the Hyuuga's breath and a butterfly touch of his lips against the other's that he pulled away before it became something else.

Before he had no longer had any control over his emotions.

Before he could no longer say no to it.

Before it was too late.

But as he was pulling away, Neji pushed forward, fighting the turmoil, seeking that almost chaste contact, not allowing that moment to go. He brushed their lips together, mouths open and afraid, unsure, timid. Shikamaru tried to push back, but the wall held him in place. They breathed each other, shaking hands pressing them together, as eyes closed timidly and lips brushed open once again, feeling, wanting, needing, shattering the remains of illogical denial. The most delicate of the motions to dance with the most chaotic of the feelings. Open mouths slid in a caress, so full of doubt as it was full of hope. And as they parted long enough to look into each other's eyes, the necessity of reaffirmation was no longer visible in the Nara's dark irises.

Neji brushed his thumbs over Shikamaru's cheeks again, a soft smile crossing his features. He held the gaze of those cocoa irises on his pearly ones, and liked reading them, he waited. He waited for the doubt to be gone, for the shadows to die away, for the internal clash to come to an end. He waited for a sign, patiently, respectfully, longingly.

"God…" Shikamaru murmured, leaning against the wall, his hands still gripping the Hyuuga's wrists too strongly. He felt divided in more pieces than he ever been before, completely shattered, all his resolve, all his rational side completely broken and left for the wind to sweep away. His fingers trembled around Neji's wrists, loosening their crushing grip on the porcelain skin, sliding down the other man's defined arms, tracing his collarbone above the grey vest, pushing the shirt aside, caressing the delicate skin of the Hyuuga's neck. He felt Neji's pulse under his fingers, the racing beat heating his soul, spreading through his cells, one by one, making him hum quietly, as his eyes never left the pale ones that burnt with emotion right in front of him. "You completely destroy my rational side. You strip me of what I am, bare the worse side of me and yet…" he clicked his tongue, fingers brushing into Neji's dark hair, scratching his scalp, before entangling them into the threads of dark silk.

And then, he surrendered.

He pulled Neji to him. Catching the Hyuuga's breath with his, slamming their lips, devouring his mouth in a kiss that was too much of a need. Their mouths slid together, opening just enough to breathe each other, tasting each other, feeling all those thundering emotions, concealed for so long. He bit on Neji's lower lip, hearing him moan and curse as a rush of warmness spread on the Nara's stomach, making him hunger for more. He kissed the other man again, harshly, roughly, the necessity of the other's taste driving him almost mad. Tongues darted out, meeting halfway, sliding against one another, intensifying the kiss.

They broke for air and Shikamaru groaned when Neji slid his lips to nibble at the Nara's jawline, licking his pulse and letting a hand fall onto his chest and grip his shirt, before kissing him again. Their bodies pressed harder onto each other, the want boiling in their veins. The kiss was rough and passionate, burning with the intensity of that touch, denied for too long.

Shikamaru turned them around, pinning Neji against the wall, forcing a knee in between the Hyuuga's legs and sliding his body against the other man's, dropping open mouth kisses along the pale jawline. He heard Neji purr, the soft vibrations of his throat ripping a smirk out of the Nara's lips. Shikamaru open the visible buttons of the shirt leaving the vest untouched. He let his hands caress the defined exposed torso as he sucked and bit on the tender spot in the junction of Neji's neck and shoulder. The moan he got for that, sent a damned shiver down his spine, making his stomach twist, pressing their bodies tighter and rocking their hips together.

The Nara pushed Neji's shirt away from his left shoulder, biting a trail over the collarbone, as Neji's hands roamed down his back and tugged the Nara's shirt out of his jeans. Shikamaru planted a rough kiss on Neji's lips before leaning back just enough to rip his shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor. The Nara was on him again in no time, kissing him hard.

Neji moved to open his vest and discard his own shirt, but had his hands pinned against the wall immediately. He was able to groan a protest in between their lips. The Nara chuckled, rocking their hips together again, clad erections asking for more. Slowly, the Nara opened the vest and the shirt fully, letting the fabric slid away from the Hyuuga's defined torso, his eyes scanning every detail of the other's skin.

"Next time, keep it." Shikamaru's voice was low and husky, whispering at Neji's ear before nibbling his lobe. He heard Neji's smooth laugh before having his lips claimed by the Hyuuga again, a slow kiss in the middle of the storm.

"Are you developing a weird fetish with my clothes, Nara?" Neji asked in a purr, their noses brushing as their eyes met again. Shikamaru smirked.

"I could develop all kinds of weird fetishes with you, but we can save that for later." He muttered, nibbling Neji's Adam's apple, the necessity of having him, feeling him, tasting him, was driving the Nara mad. He wanted more, he needed more, he surrendered to his lust and he didn't want to deny himself of anything anymore.

Shikamaru felt a tug on his scalp and his hair was framing his head in the next moment, before Neji's right hand was on it, tangling long fingers in the black threads, pulling him away from the Hyuuga's neck, giving him a sly look before kissing him fully and stealing the lead. Shikamaru moaned into the kiss as Neji's free hand traced his torso, nails marking the contours of his muscles, stirring the olive skin. His lips kissed the Nara's pulse and his collarbone, sliding down slowly until the tip of Neji's tongue licked a nipple, getting a gentle hum for it.

Both hands were playing with the hem of Shikamaru's jeans as he nibbled the hard bud between his teeth. He gave one last lick before kissing a trail to the navel, fingers opening the jeans' button painfully slow, pulling the zipper down, kissing the sharp angle of the Nara's hip and listening to the sultry gasp that escaped the Nara's mouth. A hand was on his hair, trying to pull the silky threads away from his face as the other was leaning against the wall, supporting the weight of his body.

Neji's fingers digged into the textile of Shikamaru's jeans and underwear, pulling them down at an excruciatingly slow pace, watching as the want and need tainted the Nara's eyes, shaped his expression, leaving him raw as his throbbing erection was finally freed from its confinement. He cursed and moaned as Neji breathed against the sensitive skin, licking the underside of the gland before taking him into his mouth.

"Fuck…" Shikamaru groaned, his hand tightening his grip on Neji's hair as the Hyuuga's pearly eyes watched his every move, his every expression, just like he forbiddingly dreamt for so long.

Shikamaru felt Neji's tongue licking the underside of his cock, sucking slowly on the head and grasping his teeth onto the side of the throbbing member. One of Neji's hand was on the base, pumping it at the same pace, with twisting movements in synch with his mouth. The other was on his lover's hip, sliding down, caressing the skin until his knee, roaming up again on the back side, nails scratching a firm buttock as his mouth sucked in sharply, tearing a cry from the Nara's throat.

A strong pressure on the base of Shikamaru's erection prevented his relief and he tugged Neji's hair, forcing the Hyuuga to his feet before kissing him hard again. He stepped out of his clothes, pulling Neji with him, walking them to the sofa. He sat on the couch and growled in protest when Neji remained standing, sending him a glare.

"I have too many clothes on." Neji responded, sliding his shirt and vest off his shoulders, ignoring the complains from his lover. He had just opened his dressed pants when Shikamaru's hands grabbed his hips and pulled him to into his lap with no ceremony, stealing a kiss.

The kiss was slow and languid, their breaths mixing once again as their blood boiled and their hearts raced in synch. Shikamaru felt his stomach contract as he hummed quietly into the kiss, the soft moan locked in Neji's throat making the hair on his nape to raise. He breathed out, his hands forcing Neji's hips onto his, the Hyuuga's clad erection rubbing against his, pushing to an edge he didn't want to fall off just yet.

He need to feel the other man first, kiss him, devour him. He needed their skins sliding against one another, the warmness of their bodies becoming one with all the intensity of their movements. He needed to taste him more, memorise each detail, inebriating himself in Neji's scent. Shikamaru wanted him, so much it was almost painful. So much it was hard to draw the line between satisfaction and desire. So much he wasn't sure he could last long enough to drown himself in Neji.

"Shikamaru..." Neji breathed to his ear, nibbling his lobe and pulling him slowly, shifting his body to force both of them to lie down on the couch, the Nara in between his legs.

They kissed once more, tongues sliding gently, lips brushing. Shikamaru moaned, feeling Neji's hold on him, a thumb trailing the underside of his erection, teasing the gland delicately. He bit his lip as he looked directly into pearly eyes, clouded by need and lust, and his hands reached lower, to Neji's hips, scraping his clothes away from his body.

He stole another kiss as the Hyuuga gasped when his erection was freed, his hand coming to hold Shikamaru's hip. The Nara covered his mouth fully, biting on the tip of Neji's tongue. He heard a muffled cry when he lowered himself over the other man's hips and rocked their naked erections together. He had to bit his lip strongly and curse in order to prevent an orgasm.

It was hot and stirring. He was still trying to get a hold of himself when Neji licked his pulse and rocked their hips, stroking their throbbing erections, ripping a cry from the Nara's voice. They moved in synch for a while, skin on skin, kissing slowly, hands pressing hips and rubbing the back of their necks.

"Get my wallet," Neji whispered, huskily, to the Nara's ear, placing a kiss on his neck. "It's in my pants."

The Nara growled and bit his shoulder, breaking their contact and drawing a trail of kisses down the Hyuuga's chest, reaching down for the other's wallet. He found it easily and was about to reclaim his position when Neji sat down and forced the Nara to sit on his knees, above him. Neji's hands were on the Nara's hips, thumbs caressing circles over the "v" zone. Shikamaru bent down to kiss him again as Neji grabbed his wallet and opened it, taking off a condom with a small lube packet, and dropping the wallet to the floor next to them.

Neji held the pack in a hand, while the other was tracing up and down the Nara's toned stomach. He swallowed dry, biting his lower lip and letting his gaze up, looking into Shikamaru's eyes, a silent plea shadowing his irises. Shikamaru watched him longingly, passing a hand through the Hyuuga's hair, pulling it away from the porcelain face. He hesitated for a moment before bending down again for another kiss, muttering reassurance as their lips brushed again in a butterfly touch.

He felt his stomach contract once more as Neji's lips left his and kissed his throat and collarbone while his fingers opened the lube packet. Shikamaru moved on his knees, straddling Neji, his hands roaming to the Hyuuga's hair when he felt Neji's tongue licking the head of his leaking erection. He moaned, distracted enough to ignore the hand reaching behind him and the finger sliding between his buttocks.

A sharp suck made him let a cry out as a lubed finger pushed its way inside him, finding little resistance. He felt the heat pooling on his stomach as Neji slowly pushed a second digit inside as well. The Hyuuga thrusted his fingers in a low pace, letting Shikamaru get used to it, not trying to search for a certain point as he knew it would be too much for that moment. He licked the tip of the Nara's erection and tightened his grip on its base, delaying again, the climax.

Shikamaru's tug on his hair, was strong and Neji had to take a deep breath to calm himself down. The third digit joined the other two a little after and Shikamaru curled over him, moaning loudly when he accidentally brushed the Nara's prostate. The sound of Shikamaru's voice sent a shiver down his spine and directly to his leaking cock. Neji held in a growl, his heart beating chaotically. He could hear Shikamaru's breathing and could feel the trembling arms around him, his skin burning with pleasure. He removed his fingers after a few moments, trying to focus his attention on the condom, opening the packet and rolling it down himself, but it was too hard with the Nara's tumultuously breathing against his ear.

Neji swallowed dry again, forcing his focus once more, placing the condom. He bit Shikamaru's chest, grabbing his hips strongly, giving a delicate pull down. He felt the Nara's knees quiver for a moment, before allowing his body down. He had his arms still around Neji's neck, hands fisting the dark hair strongly, dazed eyes clouded with lust. He licked Neji's mouth while the Hyuuga aligned themselves, he bit his lip and kissed him roughly as he let himself slowly down, allowing Neji to enter him with a moan.

They felt hot, too hot, as they started to move. Slow motion at the beginning, tasting, feeling, craving for more. They rocked their hips as one, mouths stealing harsh kisses and bits, the intensity of the moment burning slowly through their skins. Husky, hoarse voices moaned, filled the air with pants and the heat of their movements. Shikamaru's hands pulled Neji's head to him, kissing him, needing him, tasting him again and again, as Neji kept him close and set the pace.

Shikamaru shifted his legs, locking them around Neji's waist right before the Hyuuga pushed them down, changing their position and getting more space to thrust, increasing the speed. Moans and pants became louder, blunt nails digging into skin, teeth biting strongly on a shoulder. The pleasure was boiling inside them, consuming them, burning them, making them fall into a state of irrational need. They leant their foreheads together and looked deeply into each other's eyes, the whirl of emotions clashing greatly behind them. Fast, intense, maddening, and as Neji gave a deeper thrust, he forced the Nara over the edge, hearing him growl his name into oblivion, having his own release right after.

He breathed into Shikamaru's neck, whispering, kissing his skin, listening to the other's heartbeat, the sense of relaxation and fulfillment spreading through their bodies. He leant back enough to look at the Nara's face, his completely exhausted expression made a shadow of a smirk pass the Hyuuga's lips. He watched as Shikamaru opened his eyes lazily and looked back at him, their gazes fixed. The Nara brushed his hair, slowly, tenderly, and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, their bodies sliding to fit each other perfectly.

"Give me five minutes and we'll go for round two." He said hoarsely. Neji chuckled, kissing him languidly.

 **Owari da**

* * *

 **A.N.:** Aaaahhh! This one was painful! First time writing these two properly, and it didn't go exactly smoothly as I thought. Anyway, it's over.

As I highly appreciate reviews, you would be a doll if you leave me one ;)

Two side notes about the scene above: first, I never said that Shikamaru was hetero or that he never had experience with men (I don't write any kind of first times, sorry). And second, there are large sofas in the world! *cheers to all large sofas*

Finally, stay tuned on my profile or my twitter (at AhAkira_ ). A multichapter, M+ rate (smut!), yaoi and het fic is coming *grins*

Cheers,  
Akira


End file.
